In network systems, such as mobile telephony, it is important to perform protocols that establish secure real-time communication of data over a network. There is an established field of real-time communications over Internet Protocol (IP) networks, which underpins widespread applications such as Voice over IP (VoIP). There are standard protocols such as Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) and Real-Time Transport Protocol (RTP) which support unencrypted real-time traffic. Secure RTP (SRTP) has been extended to encrypt real-time traffic. However, none of these protocols consider establishing a community of secure groups of trusted contacts to further provide secure communications.
The present disclosure is directed toward, but not limited toward, improving the above noted problems by establishing secure groups of trusted contacts in a secure communication system.